Behind the walls and defences
by maize
Summary: Faith goes back to SUnnyday after L.A, Buffy never goes to see her.
1. Default Chapter

**_All the characters belong to Joss and the Gang don't sue me_**

**Behind the walls and defences**

The dark haired teenage girl slowly made her way to the front door of the large house that was radiating love and family. She gradually raised her hand to knock, announcing her unwanted presents.

She could hear movement from the inside, someone making their way to answer the door. She found herself face to face with a woman she hurt beyond her comprehension.

A confused scared look graced the middle-aged women's features, taking up a defensive stance, protecting her family beyond the walls of the house.

Faith looked to the floor unable to meet Joyce's eyes. Ashamed of what she had done the last time she sore her. Shuffling on her feet Faith slowing willed herself to look up.

"Mrs. S-Summers" Faith said cautiously. "I-I know this doesn't mean much coming from me, and after what I've done, you have the complete right to shut the door on me and not give me a second thought, but I-im sorry…for what I did, for everything. I no there are no excuses good enough to even qualify as excuses. But I am." Faith finished staring at her boots.

Joyce smiled silently to herself. "I know Faith." The dark slayer looked up not believing what she just heard. Why? Why after all the shit she put this family through, why was this woman talking to her civilly and believing a word that came out of her mouth? " I know Buffy can be blind to emotion and not look past defences but I do Faith. I can see that you have had a hard life, and that you thought of Buffy as a chance of a new start, only to have it thrown back in your face being treated like a second string, a back up. I could see it in your eyes, Faith"

Faith was completely lost for words. Joyce had just put into words near enough exactly what she was feeling. If Joyce could see it why couldn't anyone else?

"Than-" Faith was cut off by a presence behind her. Turning round she saw the girl whom she had come to see.

"GET AWAY FROM MY MOTHER!" Buffy screamed suddenly pinning Faith to the wall. "What are you doing here! Didn't I kick your ass enough last time?" She spat at Faith.

"Buffy Anne Summers! Let her go this instance!" Joyce said in a motherly tone, as if she was telling her daughter off for spilling her juice. Buffy looked at her as if she had lost her mind and kept her grip on Faith.

"Mum? Have you gone completely mad?" Buffy said in disbelief " let me introduce you, this is Faith she tried to us all. At one point of another." Faith looked at the pain in half amusement half fear.

"Buffy" Joyce said with a stern look. "I am fully aware of who Faith is and what she has done. But that is all in the past and personally I forgive her and accept her apologue. Put her down she looks like she could do with a nice warm drink and you need to calm down young lady" Buffy gave Faith one final warning look saying '_you try _anything _and I will make sure you wont be walking out of here alive'_ Faith gulped and flashed Joyce a smile, following the older woman inside.

Buffy stood in the doorway trying to figure out what had just happened so far she had: Faiths back. In my house. With my Mother, who forgives her. Still with nothing making sense Buffy made her way inside.

_**Please review should it be carried on or is it a load of bollocks :P**_


	2. 2

dont sue they are all joss's and the rest i just make up the situation to put them in.

Joyce made Faith a mug of hot chocolate and sat with her in the kitchen, talking about anything light, Buffy strutted upstairs like a spoilt child who wasn't getting all the attention they wanted.

Faith couldn't even begin to comprehend what was happening, when she had knocked on the door she had expected punches to be thrown, doors slammed and being told to never return. What was actually happening seemed unreal, although the person she needed to talk to was acting like she expected her to, the second was being like she had remembered, like a mom.

Buffy lay in her bed that night and did not sleep for a second, she didn't no what Faith had done to gain her mothers trust but she certainly wasn't buying it

_How dare she strut her evil murdering self into _my_ house and make my mom protect her over me her DAUGHTER!_

Keeping a strong grip on a dagger under the quilt she started at the door until the sun rose. Faith was sure to make a move; Buffy knew she wasn't one for staying somewhere long. Get some get gone. Like she had always said.

Her eyes red and droopy from lack of sleep Buffy showered; very quickly just incace Faith did something whilst she was in there; dressed and made her way down to get breakfast. Seeing Faith sitting at the breakfast bar, her body tensed. She didn't trust her, no not one little bit. Buffy glared at Faith making it perfectly clear her dislike of her being here.

"Morning B." Faith said in a low morning voice, Buffy turned on her heel and faced Faith staring into her eyes she quickly raised a hand to Faiths shirt pulling on it roughly.

"Don't you dare talk to me like we're friends!" Buffy almost growled. Faith put her best badass look on and shrugged off the attack, walking out of the kitchen, and, when out of Buffy's view; rubbing her neck where the shirt had hurt her skin.

Throwing herself on the sofa and turning on the toons Faith could feel Buffy's anger through the connection that they still possessed to each other. During her time with the Mayor he had told her to meditate and so she could feel Buffy's presents, tell him what she was feeling, tell him where she was. She closed her eyes and slowly began breathing in and out, she focused her attention to the tingle from her former sister slayer.

_What right does she have! She thinks she can barge in her and expects me to be _civil _to her?_ _She has a lot to learn. Summers keep long grudges almost as long as Rosenberg's but no way as much as Harris'. _Buffy grinned at this thought; Willow and Xander would be furious and would no doubt tell Faith exactly what they think. Hopefully resulting in Faith realizing she has no friends and leaving. The evil smirk stayed present on her lips as she walked to the phone informing Xander and Willow of her unwanted guest.

The door bell rang out in the family home, Buffy rushed to the door eager to see what would happen, letting Xander and Willow in she led them into the lounge where Faith was still spread out on the couch.

Xander's mouth dropped open, although Buffy wasn't sure weather it was just the fact it was evil rouge slayer or the fact she was only wearing tiny hot pants and a strap top. Buffy looked in Willows direction, loving the look in her eye, hatred. Willows lips pursed shut, so they became just a thin line.

Xander cleared his throat and Faiths head swung in their direction.

She looked scared.


End file.
